My Monster Girl
by Torahamutaro-chan
Summary: Raven receives a Valentine. AU


XxXxX

February 14th. An ordinary day for one of the most unpopular girls at Dullsville High. Raven Madison walked into her homeroom class and settled down in her seat near the back as always. Her best friend was already there, looking distracted. Her boyfriend, Matt, didn't have the same homeroom class as them and she was most likely thinking about how much she missed him since they last spoke five minutes ago in the hall.

Deciding to leave her to her thoughts, the young Goth looked around the classroom. There were heart and cupid shaped decorations everywhere and the students were dressed in red, pink, and white for the occasion. Raven had also donned small bits of traditional colors, deciding to wear red and black in place of her usual all-black ensemble. Little red broken hearts were splattered across her outfit with black and red striped hand gloves as an accessory. She had even worn the silver broken heart earrings that her mother had gotten her two years prior at Hot Gothic as a Valentine's Day treat.

'_All decked out with no one to look at_ _me_,' she thought, sighing.

She turned her attention to the front of the class where her rival, Trevor Mitchell, was being bombarded by Valentines. Their eyes met briefly and he smirked at her, winking, before turning back to his preppy female admirers. She blinked and sighed once more. It was way too early for this… That boy always insisted on confusing her. One minute he'd be calling her names and shouting out insults and the next he'd be telling her things that somehow made her feel special. It was bad enough that she had started feeling strange about their "relationship," but for him to egg her on with his sexy smirks and hypnotic green gaze was almost unbearable.

It was a year ago tonight that her vampire-mate had disappeared off to Hipsterville to return Valentine to his older siblings. When Jameson returned a month after he and Alexander had left, without her vampire boyfriend in tow, she had assumed the worst. She had interrogated the creepy old butler, asking him questions and trying to get any information she could out of him. Finally he had taken pity on the girl and informed her that Alexander had gone home to Romania with the Maxwells and that he would not be returning.

Raven's heart had shattered into a million pieces. Her true love had left her. She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that he did it to protect her. Without him there, she had a chance at a normal life, a life away from the dark underworld she longed for. He was giving her a chance to be human.

She had wanted a life with him, as one of his kind, but she, like most broken-hearted teen girls, was slowly getting over it and went through life as she had before the gorgeous vampire had ever stepped foot in Dullsville; the same boring school days, same taunting and teasing, and of course, the same her.

A few things had changed, however. Instead of facing the cruel preppy world with her Becky, she was now in it alone. Becky and her were still best friends, but with Matt in the picture and no Alexander, Raven felt like nothing but a third wheel. So now, most of the time, she was a lone wolf and though she would never admit it, the isolation and loneliness was really starting to get to her.

To make matters worse, Trevor had begun to flirt with her more frequently since news of Alexander's departure had spread. She glanced up at him and he grinned at her. Raven groaned and was about to bang her hang on her desk when the teacher walked into the room and began taking role. Homeroom was spent writing down food suggestions for the upcoming fieldtrip. They were discussing drinks when there came a knock on the door.

In walked two Pradabees dressed in white dresses, fake angel wings and halos, and carrying the traditional Valentine's Day grams. The "angels" passed around the grams to their respectful recipients. Becky received one, Trevor five, and Raven, of course, none. She sighed, looking up at her rival reading his little cards. He looked back at her, noticing her lack of Valentines and gave her a knowing glance. Curious, yet angry, she merely glared.

The morning passed as the Goth girl expected, with not a single Valentine making it's way to her. Fourth period English class was just minutes from being over when a lone angel made his way into the classroom. Raven ignored the sullen-looking Cupid and continued doodling as he made his way to the back row. She assumed the gram he carried was for the cute redheaded girl sitting next to her, but she looked up when she heard an annoyed "ahem" and the collective gasp of her classmates. There, in the angel's hand, was a small box wrapped in black wrapping paper and adorned with red lace bow. Her name was on the tag attached.

She stared at it.

After a few moments of her gawking, the boy pushed the box at her impatiently. She quickly took it from him, mumbling an apology before he walked away and out of the classroom. Everyone was staring at her, including the teacher. She looked back down at the innocent looking box. Everyone wanted to see what was inside and her own curiosity had her close to bursting. Slowly, she slipped off the pretty wrappings. Every girls' eyes widened. It was the obvious shiny gold color of a box containing jewelry.

Raven opened the box and gasped. Inside was a small crystal heart with a blood red back, and inside was a black baby rose. A crimson ribbon in place of a chain was attached to the top of the heart. She took it out of its box, examined and admired it a moment, then tied the ribbon around her neck. For once, all eyes were on her in a positive way.

The bell rang, signaling lunch. Raven knew how fast news traveled through her high school, so it was no surprise that everyone's attention was on her, or more specifically, her necklace, as she walked into the cafeteria. She sat down at the usual table with Becky, and Matt quickly followed, sitting next to her best friend. Becky smiled at her, her eyes drawn to the stunning pendant. "It really is beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," Raven replied, running her fingers over the fragile crystal.

Lunch went on normally until Matt looked up past his Goth companion's head. His brows furrowed quizzically, making both girls look out of curiosity, Sitting at the soccer team's table between a cheerleader and a Pradabee was an anxious-looking Trevor. He perked when Raven looked in his direction and stared at her expectantly. She raised an eyebrow at her now apparently insane rival and turned back to her food, not catching the look of disappointment that flashed in his eyes.

Lunch ended and classes resumed, spitting mounds of seemingly useless information at the student body. Finally, after an eternity of impatient waiting, the bell for sixth period rang and Raven made her way to the girls' locker room. She changed into her crisp, clean gym clothes and walked outside to the soccer field. The coach immediately instructed them to run laps. Raven quickly made her way to the front of the runners, staying behind the soccer snobs to ensure a peaceful few minutes. She was so focused on the path that she didn't notice Trevor lagging behind his teammates to run beside her.

"So?" he asked.

She snapped her head in his direction, slightly surprised. "So what?"

Trevor's gaze darkened. "You know what I mean."

"Honestly, Trevor, I don't."

He simply glared at her and sped up. '_What is up with him today_?' He'd been acting strange all day, and even more so when she had put on the pendant. Was he jealous that she had gotten such a nice gift? Was he jealous period? He had been flirting with her more frequently as Valentine's Day got closer... She shook her head to clear it. '_Head out of the clouds, Madison. Head out of the clouds._'

As she sauntered into seventh period an hour later, she noticed a grumpy, gloomy Trevor watching. All throughout the class he kept glancing at her expectantly and she would glare back. What was his problem? Didn't he have anything better to do than annoy her? When class ended, Raven rushed into the already large mob of students crowding the hall. It was a great place to get lost, even when you dressed different than the rest. Unfortunately Trevor knew which locker was hers and showed up just as she was slipping her books into her backpack. He stared at her until she finally stopped and sighed. "What, Trevor? What do you want?"

"For you to say something," he replied, annoyed.

"Something." She grabbed her notes.

"Stop playing dumb," he growled. "I want you to say something about this." He reached for her necklace.

"Don't!" she cried, moving away from him. "You'll break it! It's crystal."

A spark of sudden realization lit in his eyes and he turned to walk away. Before he did, he said, "It's not crystal, it's diamond."

Raven's eyes widened in shock. How would he know something like that? She looked the small heart over, front and back. There, engraved in silver, were words that explained it all.

**_To My Monster Girl._**

XxXxX

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone.


End file.
